Story of Markus
by sgt2x4
Summary: My first attempt at a Fanfic.  This is the story of Markus and his many adventures in the Capitol Wasteland.  Rated M for Violence and Language.
1. In the Beginning

**A brief explanation before I start the story. This story is based off of a character on one of my play through of Fallout 3. Not all of the story actually happened in the game and I will be adding dialog that was not in the game. Also, this is my first story so any and all criticism is appreciated. With that said on with the story. Rated M for violence and language.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"It's a boy! We have a son, Catharine." the towering figure said as he looked down at his new son. He was about 9 pounds and 20 in. long. With a patch of hair that was the same color as steel, a trait he got from his mother and brown eyes which he got from his dad.

"Oh James, I so happy." Catharine said weakly. "He'll need a name, how about….Markus?"

"You know, I think that fits him perfectly."James said with a smile. "It's a big world out full of all sorts of people, I wonder what kind of person you'll be?"

James continued to look at his when the machine monitoring his wife's heart beats began to behave erratically. "James somethings…somethings wrong….."and with that the HRM flat lined.

**10 years later**

"SURPRISE!" shout a large group of people as the lights in the diner came on blinding poor Markus. As his eyes began to adjust to the light, Markus was greeted by his father, Amata, his best friend, Stanley, Officer Gomez, and old MS. Palmer, all of whom he considered family. Also present was the Overseer, who Markus didn't care much for, and Butch and his friends, Paul and Wally, who constantly gave him shit over the color of his hair and various other things that made no sense. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Stanley, you turned on the lights to fast, you blinded the poor kid!" Said Officer Gomez as most of the guests still applauding.

After Markus's eyes finally focused, James walked up to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations Markus, I can't believe your already 10! If only your mother was…."

"Congratulations young man, now as customary in Vault 101, now that you are 10, it is time for you to take on certain responsibilities and you also receive your every own pipboy. You will receive your first work details tomorrow. Hehe." The Overseer laughed slightly but he was the only one. Markus did get the joke it just wasn't very funny.

As the Overseer walked away Amata ran up to her friend. "Happy birthday Mark!" she said giving him a friendly hug. "So were you surprised? "

"Yeah Amata I had no idea." Markus said smiling back at her.

"Ha I knew it! Your dad was afraid your were catching on but I knew better." Amata said with a cocky smile. "Bet you can guess what I got you. Go on guess."

"A black eye for Butch" Markus said causing Amata to laugh.

"No sorry but it's almost as good. Who's you favorite barbarian? That's right Grognak, issue 14 and with no missing pages."

"Amata that's awesome where'd you find it!"

"In a box of my dad's old things believe it or not. Can you picture my dad reading comic books? Well I should let you mingle with your guests I'll see you later." Amata turned and walked away.

Markus began to talk to his guests and received a baseball cap from Stanley and a sweet roll from MS. Palmer. Suddenly Markus heard the sound of a circular saw starting up and Stanley's Ms. Handy robot announce it was about to cut the cake. But using a saw to cut a cake is overkill and the cake was annulated.

Needless to say the cake was ruined. A few minutes later Butch came up from behind Markus and push him against the wall. "I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake. Give me that sweet roll Ms. Palmer gave you."

"Why would I do that?" Markus said defiantly.

" Because I'll kick your ass if you don't!" Butch said angrily.

"Screw you Butch I'm not giving you this sweet roll." Markus said right before taking a big bite from the sweet roll. Butch pinned Markus against the wall and punched him in the left cheek. Just as Butch was pulling back to punch again, Officer Gomez grabbed Butch's arm to stop the assault. Officer Gomez pulled Butch away and started lecturing him as Amata and James rushed over to Markus to see if he was ok.

"Mark, what was that about?" Amata asked.

" Butch tried to steal my present. " Markus said rubbing his face.

"What I can't believe would try to steal from you on your birthday!" Amata said fuming.

"Son, how long has this been happening?" James asked, his face full of concern.

"A long time but this is the first time he actually hit me in public."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" James truly had no idea his son was bullied and he wondered how he never noticed, he was a doctor for god sakes he should have noticed something.

"Because it's my problem and I'd rather it be me than someone else. I can deal with it." Markus said with a big smile. James was surprised by what he heard. He was proud that his son was willing to make such a sacrifice for others but he was angry that his son was a target for bullies was being used as a punching bag.

"Son, there are ways to deal with bullies rather than taking the abuse." Markus looked up at him confused. "Tell you what, tomorrow I'll start to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Really awesome!" Markus said excitedly. James just smiled at his son until James heard the intercom and walked over to it.

After James spoke with someone on the intercom, he walked back over to Markus. "That was Jonas on the intercom, we have a special surprise for you done in the reactor sector." James whispered to Markus. "I think you can slip out of the party for a few minutes."

Markus walked out with his father and ran into Beatrice, a woman who was absolutely insane but overall a nice person. After Beatrice gave Markus his birthday present, a rather dark and depressing poem about growing old and dying, she started to chat with James and Markus continued to the reactor. When he got to the reactor, a man in a lab coat and glasses approached him.

"What are you doing down here little boy? Aren't you to young to be down here." Asked the scientist.

"I'm not a little boy anymore Jonas, I'm 10." Markus said proudly.

Jonas laughed at this and said. "You sure are and now you don't have to take grief from grown-ups anymore. Now you probably want your present now but I think we should wait for your father."

After a few minutes James walked through the door to find Markus waiting impatiently for him. "Sorry but you know how Beatrice likes to talk. But know it's time for your present. Tada, your very own BB gun!"

Markus stood in wonder as his father handed him a slightly damaged BB gun and couldn't believe that it was his. He looked up at his father and asked "But where will we shoot we can't do it out in the open?"

"Your right, not if we want to Overseer knocking down our door. Don't worry we have a place to shoot in secret." James walked past his son and opened a door leading in to what looked like a storage area. Behind a series of strangely stacked boxes was three targets attached to poles. James turned to Markus and said. "You can come here and shoot any time you want."

Markus's eyes lit up at what his father just told him and leaped at his father and hugged him tightly. After breaking the hug his father showed him how to shoulder the BB gun and how to aim. After a few practice shots a radrouch crept out of the shadows. Markus decided to try and kill the radrouch with his BB gun. It was a little harder to hit the radrouch then the targets but soon he managed to kill it.

"Hey Jonas, take a picture with me and the big game hunter." James said putting his left hand on Markus's left shoulder. As Jonas took the picture, Markus couldn't help feel like his life was perfect.

**6 years later**

Markus was sitting in his father's office getting examined by his father. His father stepped back, leaned against his desk and said. "Well just as I thought, you're a perfectly healthy 16 year old boy, so yes you have to take your GOAT exam."

"Okay…." Markus said glumly. His father turned around and began putting away his equipment when Markus felt he needed to ask something. "Dad…"

"Yes son?"

"How did mom die?" James stopped what he was doing and stood with his back turned to Markus. After a few moments he turned to Markus.

"Why do want to know?" James ask.

"I just… just want to know. No, I need to know."

James looked at his son and said. "She died giving birth to you." The color drained from Markus's face and instantly James followed up with. "It wasn't your fault. These things happen, its rare but it happens. I never once blamed you for it and I don't want you blaming yourself. But enough about that you need to get going or your going to be late for your GOAT and I'm going to have your mother haunting me because you failed you GOAT."

And with that Markus jumped off the table and walked out of the office almost running in to Jonas. As Markus walked across the room he noticed Stanley and waved as I left the office. As Markus approached the classroom, he noticed Amata being harassed by the Tunnel Snakes, the baddest gang in Vault 101, that's to say they are the only gang in Vault 101. The Tunnel Snakes included Butch, Paul, and Wally.

Markus walked up to Butch and said. "What the hell is going on here?"

"None of your business." Butch said with a glare.

"When you mess with my friends, you make it my business." Markus said returning the glare.

"Well if you want to stop us then make us stop." Butch began to smirk.

"Maybe I will."

Butch started to laugh. "Man this bitch must be great in bed if she's got yo….." Butch never got to finish his sentence as Markus punched him in the face. Butch forgot that Markus has a volcanic temper and had the means to back it up since he learned to fight from his father. Paul and Wally were stunned because no one has ever attacked Butch in front of them. Markus took this opportunity to land another punch on Butch before turning his attention to the two other Tunnel Snakes. First Markus brought his foot up and kicked Wally right between the legs and Wally fell to his knees. Then Markus turned to Paul just as Paul threw a punch. Markus leaned back out of harm's way as Paul's punch flew harmlessly in front of him. Markus shifted his weight to his left foot and pivoted into a position for a round house kick. The kick landed on the side of Paul's head, dazing him. Then Markus grabbed Paul by the jumpsuit and threw him at Butch, who was staggering to his feet. The two collided and both fell to the floor.

Butch got to his feet, blood flowing from his nose, and said "We'll let you go this time, Tunnel Snakes lets go." The Tunnel Snakes walked away with their tails between their legs.

Markus turned to Amata. "Thanks for the help. Those assholes never learn do they?" Amata said with a smirk.

"No but I do enjoy beating them up." Markus said with a smile. "Walk you to class?"

Amata nodded as we both walked side by side to the classroom.

**One GOAT exam later**

Markus was leaning against the wall when Amata walked out of the classroom. Markus walked up to Amata. "So how'd you do?"

"Not to bad. I'm going to be in the supervisory track. You?" Amata asked.

Markus smirked. "I'm going to be a techie, looks like me and Stanley are going to be having a lot of fun together. That test wasn't to ….."

" NO FUCKING WAY THAT'S RIGHT!" Markus and Amata turned when they heard Butch yell. They about reentered the classroom when Butch stormed out. "Get out of my way asshole."

Markus and Amata looked at each other and then at Mr. Brooch who was laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" asked Amata.

"It's Butch's GOAT…" Brooch laughed more before continuing "He's a….. he's a ….BARBER" Amata and Markus looked at each other with dumb struck faces before both erupted in a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

**3 years later**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Amata said standing over Markus's bed shaking him.

"Amata? What's wrong ? Why are in my room?" Markus asked in his groggy state. He slowly became aware of the sirens blaring and warning lights.

"There's no time! You have to get out of the Vault, now!" Amata said in a paniced state that worried Markus greatly.

"Amata, what are you talking about? What happened?" Markus was fully awake now and fully focused on what Amata was saying.

"It's your father he's gone and Amata said but Markus could tell something else was fueling her panic.

"What do you mean dad's gone?"

"Your dad opened the Vault door and left and now my dad has gone crazy. His men killed Jonas."

Now Markus understood. "Oh my god, Amata are you ok."

"I'll be fine, I'm just sorry you had to find out this way, I know he was your friend. But now my father's men are looking for you."

"What! Why me?"

"He thinks you are involved. Wait, are you saying you knew nothing about it?"

"No I had no idea."

"I'm sorry but you have to get out of here for your own safety."

"Ok but how?"

"I have a plan. There is an escape passage in the Overseers office. All you have to do is pick the lock and hack my father's terminal. That should be easy for a techie like you."

"Assuming I even can make it to his office."

"You will with this." Amata held out a 10mm pistol in perfect condition as if it had never been used.

"Amata, where did you get that?"

"It's my father's"

"Ok I'll take it but I'll only use it as a last resort."

"I know, just… be careful." And with that Amata turned and ran out of Markus's room.

**End of chapter 1**

**Please review and help me become a better writer.**


	2. The Great Escape

_**Ok first things first. I am so sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. Things have been a little crazy for me lately but I'm ready start writing again and will probably write new stories in the near futures. So on with the story. I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 2**

**The Escape**

As Markus ran out of his apartment he was confronted by a vault security officer. "Hey stop right th… AAHHHH!" screamed the officer as a group of radroaches began to swarmed him. "SOMEBODY HELP ME."

Markus tried to use this as a distraction but as the officer continued to scream his footsteps grew heavier. Markus then turned around and started to swat the roaches away with his baseball bat. After the last roach was dead Markus turned to the officer and said "Sorry" and cracked the officer across the head with the bat knocking him out. Markus turned to leave when he looked back at the padded armor the officer was wearing and thought 'I could use some good armor' and stole the officer's clothes.

As Markus made his way through the halls of the Vault he heard the last thing he ever wanted to hear. "WAIT!" cried Butch.

Markus rolled his eyes and turned to look at Butch and said. "I really don't have time to deal with your shit right now, Butch!"

"You got to help me man! My mom is trapped with the roaches! You gotta help!" Butch said dropping to his knees and begged.

Markus was shocked by this side of Butch he never knew existed. "Butch, I thought you hated your mom?"

"Yeah, well she all I got. You know what that's like right?" said Butch.

Markus thought about it and Butch was right. All he had was his dad and he was about to brave an unknown surface to find him. " Ok Butch lets go save your mom."

Butch instantly shot up from his kneeling position to a dead sprint as the two rivals hurried to the bully's apartment. As they approached they could hear screams coming from inside. As the door slide open, they saw Butch's mom being swarmed by four radroaches. Markus rush forward and kicked the roaches away. Before the roaches could recover, Butch slammed his foot down as hard as he could on one of roaches squashing its guts out on the floor. Markus then started swinging his bat as fast and hard as he could at the remaining roaches, killing them.

Butch rushed over to his mother's side as she staggered to her feet. "I think I need a drink." She said as Butch helped her to a chair.

Markus turned to leave when Butch called out behind him. "My mas gonna be ok, you're the best friend I've ever had. Here take my jacket man you've earned it." Butch said as he threw his Tunnel Snakes jacket to him. Markus grabbed it out of the air and sprinted off towards the medical center.

As Markus approached the medical center, he was greeted by officer Gomez and Andy kicking some radroach ass. When the last roach was dead, Gomez looked at Markus and said, "Your lucky it me who found you because the others won't be so forgiving."

"Thanks Gomez, try to stay safe." Markus said with a smile.

"You to, kid."

As Markus entered the atrium, he heard the one thing he never wanted to hear. Gunfire and screams. Markus cautiously walked towards the source of the sound with his own gun drawn. As he peered into the atrium, he was meet by the sight of two dead bodies and two security officers holding guns.

"Damn idiots should have known better." Said officer 1.

. "Yeah well Vaults better off without th…. Hey there he is!" said officer 2 as he pointed his gun right at Markus. Luckily Markus was able to duck to cover to avoid being hit.

As bullets bounced off the metal walls of the Vault, Markus began to realize just as the gravity of the situation, they were really trying to kill him. Markus looked down at his gun and thought 'Sorry Amata, I tried to avoid using it.' Markus then peeked around the corner to see the security officers were standing in the middle of the room completely exposed. 'Looks like they don't know what they are doing.' Markus then waited until the officers had to reload and made his move. Markus came out of cover and fired catching one of the officers in the chest, causing him to fall back gripping his bleeding chest. The second officer began to panic and started to fumble with the new clip and gave Markus plenty of time to fire two rounds into the officers arm making him fall to the ground and drop his gun. Markus kicked the gun away and said. "Don't follow me or I'll kill you." The officers just stared as Markus collected their guns and ammo before he ran up the ramp that led to the Overseer's office.

As Markus entered the Vault locker room, he stumbled upon the chief of security being eaten by radroaches. Markus attacked and killed the roaches and started to make his way to the Overseers office. As Markus approached the Overseers office, he heard voices coming from the "jail house", Amata's voice. Markus crouched down and looked through the window to see Amata sitting in a chair being interrogated by officer O'brian ( sorry forgot his name) and the Overseer.

"Amata please, be reasonable. We don't want to hurt Markus, just talk to him. Now tell us where he is." said the Overseer in a calm and cold manner.

Amata was on the verge of tears. "I don't know where he is. I..I warned him because he my friend. Please father, don't do this."

"You think I enjoy this? Officer O'brian might but I don't, but if you insist to be difficult, then." the Overseer said before looking at officer O'brian and giving him a nod. O'brian approached Amata, raised his hand, and struck Amata so hard across the face she fell out of her chair.

Red was all that Markus could see. Markus ran in to the room and tackled officer O'brain and began raining punches down on his head. The Overseer and Amata was shocked by the level of brutality they were seeing that they could even make their legs move to escape. Markus then switched from punching the stunned officer to slamming his head repeatedly into the metal floor. A pool of blood began to form where the officers head was being slammed on the floor. The officer stopped moving after a sickening crack that could heard around the room. Markus then turned his attention to the Overseer.

He pin the Overseer to the hall and pulled out his gun and said. "Give me one reason not to kill you fucking son of a bitch." The venom in his voice was practically dripping from his mouth.

The Overseer was opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Markus was about to pull the trigger when Amata snapped him back to reality. "WAIT! DON'T KILL HIM!" Amata screamed, a paniced look on her face.

Markus looked at Amata in confusion. "What are saying Amata! This bastard had Jonas killed and tortured you! Why the fuck would you want me to spare him?"

"Because he's my father and I still love him. I'm not saying I can forgive him, but I still don't want to see him die." Amata said as she looked into his eyes with tears streamed down her face. "Your better than this Markus, please let him go."

Markus looked at Overseer than at Amata than back to the Overseer as he felt his rage deflate. "I'll let you go this time, but if you ever hurt Amata again I will kill you." Markus said as he holstered his gun and immediately head butted the Overseer, breaking his nose and knocking him out. "That was for Jonas."

Amata rushed over to check on her father. "Was that really necessary?" She asked.

"No but it made me feel better." He said with a smirk.

Amata began searching her father's pockets until she found his key to his office. "Here take this and get to that tunnel. I'll meet you at the entrance if I can." she said as she handed Markus the key. Markus nodded as he turned to leave. "And Markus, thanks for saving me."

Markus turned with a smirk and said. "Don't worry about it."

Markus made his way through the lab outside the Overseer's office finding Jonas's body laying in the middle of the floor, empty eyes staring up at the ceiling. Markus kneeled next to his body and said a prayer for Jonas before closing his eyes. He then made his way to the Overseer's office and used the key to open the door. As he entered the office he approached the terminal and turned it on. 'Damn it needs a password.' Markus began to search for clues about the password. As he searched he noticed a picture of the Overseer and Amata on her tenth birthday sitting on the terminal that he hadn't noticed before. As if a light switch had been flipped on in his head, he approached the terminal and entered 'Amata' and the terminal sprang to life. Markus scrolled through the several files until he reached the emergency hatch on option.

Right before his eyes the office began to change. The desk slide back revealing concrete stair case leading to steel door. Markus proceeded down the stairs and opened the door which lead to dimly lit room made of steel with a single radroach in it. Markus stomped its gut open before he ran to the other end of the room and pressed the green button on the control panel by the door causing it to slide open. As Markus walked out and saw it. The door that keep him and all the other vault dwellers safe for all these years was now the only thing standing between him and freedom.

Markus approached the control panel and manned the controls. After pressing the correct sequence of buttons, several hazard lights and sirens began to go off. "He's opening the vault get this door open quick!" Markus could hear two security officers on the other side of a door but he was too distracted by what was happening in front of him to care.

As Markus watched the door to Vault come sliding open, Amata joined him to watch the spectacular sight. "Wow… you actually opened it." She said with her mouth hanging open.

Markus looked at her and said "And I only made it because of you."

Amata chuckled at this. "No you would have made it without me. You're smart, resourceful, and tough. If anyone can make it out there it's you."

He turned to her and looked into her bright brown eyes and said."Come with me…."

Amata frowned and said "I wish I could but I'm needed here. I'm the only one who my father might listen too. I'm sorry." She put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna to miss you."

Markus returned the hug and said "I gonna miss you too. Amata I lo…" Suddenly the door leading to the rest of the Vault flew open and two officers and the Overseer came running in.

Markus broke the hug and ran like hell for the Vault entrance. The two officers tried to follow him but the Overseer yelled "Let him go. We'll close the Vault behind him and lock him out. Let him die slowly in Wastes."

Markus ran about 20 feet out of the Vault before he turned around to see the Vault beginning to close. As he waited for the great door to close he and the Overseer glared at each other until the door sealed shut. Markus stood in front of the Vault for several minutes as many questions plagued his mind. 'What do I do now? How do I find dad? Where do I start? Will I ever see Amata again?' Final gathering the nerve to leave to Vaults hiding place, he blinded by his first look at the sun.

_**Wow that sucked. Sorry for the long, potentially boring chapter. It will get better I promise. I will try to get the next chapter done by the end of the week.**_


	3. Megaton

_**So sorry for the long absence, but I'm back and ready to write. I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Megaton**

As his eyes began to adjust to his first glimpse of sunlight, Markus looked over the great expense on wasteland in front of him. To his left he saw what appeared to be ruins of an old town and an old metal sign that said "Welcome to Springfield" on it. Markus decided to check the town for his father. He walked away from the hiding place of Vault 101 and traveled along the broken and worn road that led to the town.

As Markus entered the town he suddenly felt uneasy. He reached down and pulled out his 10mm and shouted "Hello? Is anyone there?" there was no response, so Markus made his way deeper in to the town.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, music started to play. Markus immediately pointed his gun towards the source to see a small flying robot slowly moving towards him. The music it was playing was patriotic and reminded him of the videos about the presidents in American History he had been forced to watch when he was a kid. He slowly lowered his weapon as the robot lazily drifted passed him without taking any notice of him. Markus was tempted to follow the robot until something caught his eye.

On top of a large hill was what appeared to be a large metal wall. Markus began to walk towards the giant metal structure when he heard a groan. He turned to his left to see a man in obvious poor health leaning against a rock. "Please…" he begged "I need… clean water." The man then collapsed to the ground.

Markus ran over to the man and pulled out two the bottles of water he had managed to take from the Vault and handed it to him. "Here take this water, it should be clean." He said with concern.

The man looked up at Markus in confusion. "I can have it? I...I have no way to pay you."

Markus just gave him a soft smile and said "Don't worry about it. You need it more than me." At that the man started to drink the water as if he hadn't had a drop of water in days.

"Really?! Oh bless. You've saved my life!" the man said gratefully.

As the man drank the water, Markus turned his attention back to the metal structure in front of him and asked "What's that?"

The man stopped drink to see what Markus was talking about and looked at him questioningly. "That? That's Megaton, everyone knows about Megaton. What have been living under a rock your whole life?"

Markus chuckled at that and said "Yeah, something like that. So what is it, a town?"

"Yeah it's one of the largest settlements in the Capital Wastes and friendly for the most part." The man said finishing off the second bottle of water.

"Thanks for the information, friend. Take care of yourself, okay." The man gave him a nod before Markus walked off towards Megaton.

As he approached the metal walls, he saw two figures standing near what he guessed was a gate. As he got closer, one of the figures was a man standing on top of the wall on some kind of scaffolding with a control panel and the other was a robot standing in front of the wall. The man on the wall took notice of Markus and began operating the control panel. Suddenly, the wall sprang to life as a pair of airplane engines came on and began to pull a section of the wall up revealing a wall made of scrap metal with a pair of double doors in the middle.

Markus was so awe by what he had just seen he hadn't noticed the robot approach him. "Howdy partner, welcome to Megaton. The bomb is perfectly safe." The robot said in its computerized, emotionless voice.

Markus looked at the robot and noticed a star pinned to its chest plate. "Uh.. thanks." Markus said nervously as he walked pass the robot and into Megaton.

Markus walked through the doors to Megaton and was greeted by an incredible sight. In front of him was an entire town built inside of a crater. As Markus walked further into the town, he was greeted by a man who he sore came straight from an old western movie.

"Well look what we got here? Another newcomer, the names Simmons and I'm mayor of Megaton, and sheriff when needed." Simmons said to Markus in a polite and friendly manner.

"I'm Markus, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said in the same manner and put out his hand.

"Polite and well mannered. I think you'll do just fine here, just stay out of trouble and I won't have to keep the peace." Simmons said calmly.

"I think I can do that. Have seen an older man come through here recently, he's my father and I'm looking for him." Markus asked.

"Sorry kid but I've got too much to worry about to keep tabs on everyone who comes through here."

"Thank anyway." Markus said, he was about to walk off when he thought off something. "The robot outside mentioned something about a bomb. What's was about?"

"Oh that it was referring to the undetonated bomb in the center of town. That's where the name Megaton came from."

Markus's eyes went wide. "You built a town around a bomb! Why?"

"Because the crater provided good cover from sand storms and if it hasn't blown up yet it probably won't. Besides not many even realize it's still alive." Simmons explained.

"Well would you like me to take a look at it for you?" Markus asked. "I know a little about bombs and could try to disarm it sometime."

"You really think you could?" Markus nodded "Oh alright, but take it slow and try not to blow us all up."

"Will do, sir." Markus said with a smile. "And since I'm helping you now, maybe you can help me."

Simmons started to think harder. "Well now that I think about it I do remember someone who sort of looked like you, but older. He was heading up to Moriarty's Saloon."

"Great, thanks for the help sheriff." Markus said and began walking deeper into the crater.

_**Please remember to review. I will try to get the next chapter up faster.**_


	4. Power of Atom part 1

_**I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 4**

**The Power of Atom**

As Markus entered Moriarty's Saloon, his sense of smell was instantly assaulted by a mix of sweat, cigarette smoke, and hard liquor. He walked further in and was greeted by a strange sight. A beautiful woman and a man who looked like a rotting corpse were standing around a radio that was producing nothing but static. "Come on ya damn radio, work." The man said.

"Come on Gob, it's not the radio. It's Galaxy News, their signal's been shit lately." The woman said trying to calm down Gob.

Markus walked up to the bar slowly and sat down. Gob looked up from the radio and said. "What can I get ya, smoothskin?"

"Uh, nothing I'm looking for Moriarty?" Markus said nervoiusly.

"He's in his office, in the back." Gob said pointing at a door behind the bar.

"Thanks" Markus said and walked towards the door.

_**20 minutes later**_

Markus came out of the office fuming and cursing. "That fucking bastard." Markus said as he sat back down at the bar.

"I take it your talk didn't go well." Gob said while causally washing glasses.

"Yeah something like that." Markus said, still frustrated. "The bastard wants me to give him 125 caps for information on my father. Where am I going to get that kind of money?"

"Perhaps I can help." Said a finely dressed man. "My name is Mr. Burkes and I have a proposition for you. One that will lead to you finding your father,"

"I guess you're my best option right now. Okay I'll hear you out."

Burke smiled and said "Excellent, let's move to my table and discuss the details."

_**10 minutes later**_

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Markus yelled, getting the attention of the entire bar.

"Keep it down and sit down." Burke demanded.

"You want me to commit genocide just so your boss can get a view." Markus said his anger seething. "Give me one fucking reason not to turn you in right now."

"Because if you do, then I won't be able to help you find your father." Burke said calmly.

"I'll find another way. There's always another way." Markus responded.

"True but your chances are best with me."Burke said in matter-of-fact tone "I'll be able fund your entire search. Hire mercenaries to look for you. You'll have more eyes to look and more ears to the ground for information. Would you even know where to go if you knew where he was? How would you even get there with no equipment? So you have a choice to make, this cesspool and its people or your father."

Markus opened his mouth but nothing came out. Burke was right. He knew nothing of the Capital Wastes and even less on how to survive in it. If he was going to find his father in one piece, he was going to need resources. Markus said "Okay Burke I'll help you." And instantly he felt a pit in his stomach.

_**Please remember to review. Its what inspires me to keep writing.**_


End file.
